


Your Mortal

by JasperSuckz



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Danganronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2, dr2
Genre: Falling In Love, First Kiss, Kazuichi soda/Gundham tanaka - Freeform, Love Confessions, M/M, Soda Kazuichi/ Tanaka Gundham, Soda x Gundham, Sodam, soudam - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:08:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28504995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasperSuckz/pseuds/JasperSuckz
Summary: So I’m writing this on wattpad but I’m gonna also post it here!soda and gundham fight over sonia, they hate eachother because they're enemy's right? But maybe Gundhams not so full of himself and maybe Sodas not as obnoxious as they thought
Relationships: MxM - Relationship, Romantic - Relationship, Soda Kazuichi & Tanaka Gundham, Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham
Comments: 8
Kudos: 68





	1. Badass scar!

Soda

"My dark queen! It would be truly foolish for you to pick a mortal such as this over a god like me!"  
Soda rolled his eyes and gritted his teeth. god, what does Sonia see in this guy? 

Him and Gundham were fighting over Sonia (again). Kaz didn't want to admit it but, Sonia did seem to be more drawn to the 'god' standing next to him. Soda tried to get Sonia to like him he really did, because that's what he wanted right? A girl to love? Maybe he was too vulgar? Too aggressive? Too loud? Is that not what girls liked Soda didn't really know. He'd always been told since elementary to be mean to a girl to her to like ya, do whatever she wants, tell her ya wanna fuck her,,, kaz really just wanted to fit in, so he copied all the other boys his age and,,,, liked girls. But did he really-

"AAAHAAH! What is it mortal? Do you have no defence? No attack? Do you plan on giving up?" Gundham spat giving him the 'I'm better than you in every way' face that he always did. Soda snapped out of his thoughts and looked at miss Sonia who was just looking back at him patiently. She WAS pretty, Soda could admit that, but what did he really like about her? He barely even knew her. No. This is stupid. You like her. You like girls. 

"L-like hell I'm givin up! Sonia 'll pick me over your god complex and stupid hamsters!!" Soda yelled back any insult He could think of, but in reality he had no real reason to hate gundham, and his hamsters were pretty cute. "These are not mere hamsters! They are my four dark devas of destruction!" The hamsters suddenly appeared as gundham struck a goofy... but cool, pose. "Alright alright man! Whateva ya say!" Kaz put his hands up in defence, scared if he insulted the little guys any more Gundham would actually kill him. 

Sonias face lit up when she saw the hamsters, she got closer to gundham and started to pet one with her finger. "Aw! I think your dark devas are adorable Tanaka!" Gundham crossed his arms and looked the other direction and soda could swear he saw blush spread across his face. Now THAT made soda mad for some reason, it's because Sonia showed interest in Gundham that's why he was mad right? Of course. 

Soda groaned and just decided to leave, he had given up. He walked back to his cottage his mind filled with thoughts of Sonia,,, and Gundham. No matter how hard he tried to get the narcissistic bastard out of his head he just couldn't. He finally arrived, just after he entered he collapsed on the bed, exhausted from arguing. 

He laid there staring at the ceiling for what felt like minutes but was actually hours. A knock on the door snapped him out of his deep thoughts, he sat up and looked out the window shit it's dark already. He lazily got up and dragged his feet walking to open the door. When he opened it he saw the last person he expected, the dark lord himself, his face covered by his scarf and arms crossed over his chest. He avoided eye contact with soda, he looked like he didn't want to be there but he's the one knocking on sodas door??

"Fuckin,, tanaka?" Kaz said in complete confusion. "May I... enter?" Is all gundham said in response "uhh I guess so?" Soda moved to let Gundham in still confused on why he was there. The tall man sat on the bed, his hands on his knees. Kaz joined him, sitting next to him on the bed their legs nearly touching. Soda looked up at the dude, admiring his scar which he will admit, was badass. 

After some awkward silence he finally spoke, " I came to establish... a truce.. between us..." sodas eyes widened, now that he did not expect " a truce huh?" Soda felt himself smiling for whatever reason. Gundham seemed nervous, still not making eye contact. "yes, I predict it would be better... for dark queen Sonia, if we got along" kaz gave him a grin and threw his hands behind his head "for Sonia huh? Ya sure it's not cuz ya secretly like me!" He half joked. He had no idea where this confidence was coming from, something about him and Gundham being in his room alone,,,

Gundham looked at him for the first time, his eyes looking him up and down. Soda blushed "hmm I suppose there is something about you,,, that I admire" Soda was only joking! But Gundham actually liked him? Why did that make his face heat up so much? "Uhhh thanks? You're not too bad yourself" he scratched the back of his neck, his body feeling hot. 

Gundham smiled softly, that was maybe the first time he'd seen the guy smile, a REAL smile. "So truce?" He stuck out his hand for kaz to shake. All of his intimidation melted away and he was acting like a normal person. His hands were so big, and rough, Soda stared at all the little scars. "Yeah why not! Truce!" Soda gave the man his sharp grin as he shook his hand.

"Hey why ya got so many scars on your hand?" Soda didnt really mean to say that, it kinda just slipped out. He didn't let go, holding Gundhams hand in one and tracing scars with his other. This made Gundham blush a little "they are from taming all sorts of mighty beasts!" So his hamsters scratched him a few times ok "I see" Kaz decided to play along, after all Gundham was being so nice. It really was a nice moment, them so close and holding hands, Soda enjoyed it. 

"Well I think that they look badass! Along with that one on your face!" He got closer to gundhams red face pointing at the scar over his eye. He traced it aswell then his hand went to hold his cheek, and Kaz just stared in his eyes for a second. Tanaka tried his best to cover his red face with his scarf, he pulled his hand from Kaz and stood up so suddenly. "I- I must be lea-leaving now!" He muffled. "O-oh ok well, have a good night man!" Kaz called out but Gundham was already out the door. What was that about? Maybe Gundham didn't like being touched, shit I don't think I've ever seen him touch anyone before. Soda felt bad, he should've asked first. He'd apologize tomorrow! Yeah! They were friends now,,, kinda. 

Kaz turned his lights off and layed down in bed, he thought of Gundhams scar, his strong, rough hands, about how he wished he had stayed, until he fell asleep. 

Woooo I hope you like it! I keep just writing new stories and not finishing old ones but hopefully I'll actually get somewhere with this one, it's kinda my first time writing anything but a oneshot book :/


	2. Apologizing

Gundham 

Gundham quickly returned to his room, his face flushed and him breathing heavy. He slammed his cottage door and leaned his back up against it, panting. No one had touched his face before, if they did their skin would surely melt off! But the pink beasts didnt,,, what could this mean? And why did he have such a strange reaction? Did Kazuichi have magic hands of flame which caused Gundhams face to heat? No no, kazuichi was a mere mortal,,, 

No matter how hard gundham tried to understand, he couldn't so he decided to ignore it. He layed down after feeding his devas and stared at the ceiling. Gundham wasn't tired at all, his mind was infected with the sharp toothed beast, how he so softly touched him and praised his scars. He felt regret for leaving so abruptly, yet he couldn't let kazuichi see that weak side of him, the side he couldn't control. 

•••

Next thing he knew, it was morning. The light from his window woke the dark lord up, he had slept in his clothes. Gundham slowly got up suddenly remembering everything from last night. He instinctively covered his face with his scarf, feeling embarrassed for the way he acted. He scooped up his dark devas and headed for the restaurant where everyone met. 

Gundham arrived and sat at his usual table at the back, he usually was alone or accompanied by Sonia, sometimes hajime. But today Soda decided to take a seat across from him. 

"A-ah! Kazuichi,,, good day" he tried to be polite, since they had formed a truce, and Sonia was always telling him he needed to make more friends. "Hey dude! I just wanted to say sorry for last night, I uh- didn't mean to make ya uncomfortable!" Soda said scratching his hair, he seemed genuine. "It's quite alright" Gundham interjected "c-consider yourself lucky! That I have allowed a mortal such as yourself touch the flesh of I! Gundham tanaka!" Gundham threw back on his godly persona, he couldn't be so vulnerable in front of someone he'd just become acquainted with. 

Soda just chuckled " oh yes! I am so very lucky! To even be speaking with a god such as yourself!" Kaz said sarcastically, giggling some more but Gundham could never pick up on that kind of thing. "Y-yes! B-bow to me fiend!" Gundham felt his face slowly begin to flush and kaz made lazy bowing motions with his arms. "Heh, it is kinda fun to play along!" Kaz gave him a sharp toothed grin

"hey would you,,, wanna hang out later? Maybe?" Soda quickly turned shy, fidgeting with his fingers and avoiding eye contact. Gundham had nothing better to do, well nothing to do at all so he agreed "very well! I will allow you to spend time with me!"  
"Nice! I'll meetcha at your cottage later man! Oh! Wear your swim trunks!" Kazuichi gave him one more smile before leaving him alone at his table.

His swim trunks... Gundham had never gone swimming before, but he couldn't complain about it now. He felt excited... to gather with Soda? Did he actually desire to spend time with the pink beast?  
"Gundham!" Sonia suddenly sat down at his table, taking the spot Kazuichi had left empty. Gundham had almost completely forgotten Sonia exited "she-cat! Good morning." He responded calmly. He did not have any romantic feelings for Sonia, even if he felt like he should, she is the dark queen, they would rule the underworld together perfectly but "would you like to accompany me today?" She asked sweetly. 

Gundham responded without thinking "Mortal Kazuichi has already requested my presence today" her face lit up "oh! You and Soda are finally getting along! Oh yay!" She clapped her hands happily "I hope you two have a great time!" And with that she was gone. 

I hope I write Gundham ok!


	3. Stay cool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m writing in first person for this chap just to see if I like it better!!

Soda

Shit shit shiiitttt  
I acted all cool in front of Gundham but I was actually super nervous for this beach thing!   
I slipped on my neon green and pink swim trunks and stood to look at myself in the mirror. Why did I even suggest it? Is it because I wanna see tanaka shirtless?

...no

Swimming is just fun, and plus girls in bikinis! Yeah, that's why.   
I took my hat off then put it back on then took it off again, I always thought I looked better with it but I AM going to then beach so. I threw the hat on my bed, messed with my hair a bit then headed out towards gundhams cottage. 

I knocked on the door, my nervousness only growing. He opened it and I scanned him up and down. He had dark purple trunks that were pretty long and he was still wearing his scarf but no shirt. The scarf did cover his chest but I could still see his arms and damn... he is.. strong.   
His skin is so pale too and super clear, it looks really soft. "I am ready." His low voice spoke "y-you're still wearing your scarf though-" I stuttered out, pointing to his light purple scarf that was covering what I would very much like to see-"and?" He questioned looking down at his scarf then back at me, eyebrows furrowed. "Dude you can't wear that swimming! Just take it off! don't be embarrassed we're both dudes!" I tried to convince. 

He grunted and averted his eyes from me. Then he slowly took off the scarf and my eyes widened hoooooly shit his tits were fucking big, I couldn't stop staring at him ok stop being a creep I look to the floor, focusing on it. "Well? Shall we go?" He asked totally unbothered, unphased. While my face was burning "y-yeah! Let's roll!" I didn't look up and just started walking. I looked at his hand, and he reached out to hold mine, I was surprised but... happy. I looked up at him finally and he gave me a small smile, I think he could totally tell I was nervous. 

"It's not very hot out, why are you sweating Kazuichi?" I could hear the teasing in his voice mother fucker,,,  
"H-hey! It- it is hot out! Uhh.. my hair is longer! Yeah, covers my neck and stuff, makes me real sweaty!" Yeah nice one dude. "Hmph, I see" he smirked and looked ahead. God I can't read this bastard at all. My palm was sweaty against his but I just blamed it on the heat. 

We finally got to the beach and to my disappointment Gundham let go of my hand and ran onto the sand. I chased after him I saw a few girls there, some boys too. He sat down on the sand and I joined him, leaning on my knees and looking at the other people here. 

"Haha! Score! We get to see the girls in bikinis!" I don't know why I said that. Gundhams brows furrowed and he looked over at Nanami and Peko splashing in the water. He grunted "I do not understand why female mortals interest you..." he said like he was almost angry about it. I tried to focus on the girls cuz I knew if I looked at the man sitting next to me I wouldn't be able to look away. 

"Well you like miss Sonia don't cha?!" Why was he acting like he suddenly didn't like girls? We fight over miss Sonia all the time. 

"No."

My head snapped to look at him, my eyes open in shock. "WHAT?! But you- I- we"   
" I do not have romantic desires for the dark queen. And that is that." He looked completely calm as usual, eyes still focused on the other students in the water. I scanned his face for any emotion at all "w-well do you have 'romantic desires' for.. anyone?" Why was I even asking this? Why did I care??

He paused, like he was thinking "I have in the past yes, but never have I had a companion." I felt kinda bad for the guy, he'd never been in a relationship ever? "Oh... sorry man, but you'll find someone! Youre a mighty god after all arent cha? Who wouldn't want ya!" I put my hand on his shoulder and gave him a grin, my best attempt to make him feel better. 

Shit his skin IS soft. 

He looked at my hand then looked at me and smiled softly. It was really nice to see him smile every once in a while, he looked so peaceful. "You're right, any mortal would be blessed to have me!" He grinned back at me and I laughed "There ya got it!" 

I pulled my hand from his shoulder and stood up. "Cmon let's get in the water before it gets dark!" I reached out a hand for him to take and he did. I pulled him up and he stood close to me, really close... I looked into his eyes then down to his lips I wanted to- "RACE YOU MORTAL!" He screamed and took of running towards the water laughing his signature evil laugh.   
"H-HEY! NO FAIR ASSHOLE" I ran after him. 

We both ran into the water and when I finally caught up I jumped on him and we both fell into the water with a splash. We stuck our heads back up for air "gotcha!!" I laughed once I caught my breath. "Hmph, I still won" we tread water together for a minute until the bastard decided it would be funny to splash water right at my face. 

"FUAHAHAHA! TAKE THAT!" I splashed water right back and some went in his mouth while he was laughing. He desperately tried to spit it all out as I laughed at him. We splashed water back and forth, I was having so much fun I only realized time had passed when it started getting dark. 

"Woah how long have we been out here?" I brushed the wet hair out of my face and looked up at the sky. Gundham panted and swam over next to me.   
Our faces were inches apart once again, I started to think he was doing this to make me flustered on purpose. We had found a shallow spot where we could both stand. "Yes, I suppose we should venture back now" he followed my gaze and looked up at the dark cloudy sky. "Ughhh! I don't wanna swim all the way back dude! My legs are tired-" Gundham suddenly scooped me up holding me bridal style. I wrapped my arm around his neck out of the fear of the sudden action. 

"You are so weak, here I will carry you back" he looked at me with a smirk and I could feel my face heat up. I should scream at him to put me down but... my legs were tired. "O-okay" my voice cracked. This was embarrassing. 

Gundham ended up carrying me all the way back my cottage. "You really didnt hafta..." he set me down, my face still on fire. "Nonsense, you are as light as one of my dark devas!" He smiled like he was very proud of himself. "Well thank you" I said awkwardly "I had fun... today... with you. Thanks for comin" i fidget with my hands unable to look at him.   
"I had a pleasant time as well, perhaps you arent so bad... for a mortal" I chuckled "you're not so bad yourself man, we should maybe...hang out more?" I did wanna spend time with this weird dude for some unknown reason. 

"I would enjoy that." 

He gave me the most beautiful smile and left for his cottage. I caught myself smiling thinking about my day with him, I never thought I'd actually have fun hanging out with a guy like him, but I did. I really really did. 

I can't decide if I like first or third person pov more!!! Pls help!!!


	4. The real me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two tell eachother their biggest secret

Gundham woke up with a smile on his face, the past two days he's been... happy. This was unnatural for him but he didn't fight the feeling. He said good morning to his devas happily and took them with him as he ventured to the usual meeting area. 

The dark lord planned on talking to Kazuichi, the source of his happiness recently. He very much enjoyed the time they had spent together and he wished to learn more about the pink beast he was so intrigued by. He felt all giddy at the thought of talking and spending his day with Soda, he scanned the cafeteria for the familiar face. 

When he spotted Soda he was talking to Sonia, this wasn't unusual for him but it made Gundham feel a certain way, almost uneasy. Nevertheless he stepped towards the two, their conversation soon getting loud enough for him to hear. 

"So are you and Gundham getting along!!" He heard Sonia say excitedly 

"Yeah! We are! And we've been hangin out too! But- but n-not like that! My heart still belongs to you miss Sonia! I wanna spend my time with you too!" 

This made Gundham stop in his tracks. He felt like he'd been punched in the gut and all he wanted to do was double over in pain. 

Foolish. He was foolish to think Kazuichis feelings for Sonia would just magically disappear. Foolish to think they'd be replaced with feelings for himself. 

Gundham felt pathetic. He turned around and fled the building hoping he hadn't been seen by the two. He found himself returning to the beach, the same area him and Soda were the day prior. 

What was this he was feeling? Jealousy? What a useless human emotion. But no matter how hard he tried he couldn't stop it. He knew what this all meant, he wasn't stupid. Gundham just didn't wish to admit it. 

Gundham scolded himself in his head more as he sat down on the sand. His thoughts racing.   
He scolded himself for being so stupid as to fall for the pink beast, he should have know it would have ended with him ripping out his heart with those predator like teeth. 

"Hey! Dude!" 

Gundham snapped out of his thoughts as he heard Soda call, running towards him. He collapsed on the sand next to him, panting heavily. 

"Hey... man... why did... you... -god"  
Kazuichi attempted to speak through breaths. He sat up to look at Gundham properly, his eyebrows furrowed. Had he ran all that way?  
"Why'd you leave man? What happened to us hangin out!?" 

Gundham WANTED to apologize, to tell Soda they could hang out right now but he had to stand his ground. He had already shown too many signs of weakness.   
"Wouldn't you rather be 'hanging out' with miss Sonia?" Gundham spat, turning his head to look away from Kaz with an angry look on his face. 

Sodas expression softened "ah, so you heard all that.. figures.." he scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. 

"Listen man, I didn't mean any of that shit ok? I just..." he trailed off. But Gundham wished to hear more, he turned his body back to face the mechanic, his angry facade melting away instantly. "You just...?" He stared at him focusing on every feature. 

"I just... don't want people to know who I really like so i... so I... god it's so stupid. I pretend to be interested in miss Sonia to i don't know... cover it up?" Soda confessed. Gundham could tell Kazuichi was really opening up to him so he listened quietly. 

"Man, I'm just scared if everyone on this island, if everyone in my life knew the truth they'd hate me... yknow ?" Sodas eyes met Gundhams. He moved closer, their shoulders grazing. 

" I would not hate you. Especially not for something such as that" Gundham tried to comfort. Both boys didn't break eye contact, they were coming undone in front of eachother. 

Soda forced out a chuckle "thanks man, I think I can trust you. You're... kinda my first friend after all" This surprised Tanaka, he assumed Kazuichi was friends with all the students on the island, and that Gundham was the only lonely one. But he was glad, almost honoured to be his only friend. 

Kaz pulled his eyes from Gundhams, he could tell he was nervous. He stared at his hands as he fidgeted with them.

"I like girls... and guys..." 

Gundhams eyes widened a bit, he suddenly felt all giddy and a smile crept onto his face. 

"I too, feel attracted to men" 

"You-you're gay?!" Soda snapped his head towards Gundham, this reminded him so much of their day before on the beach. He chuckled "I am." Gundham replied with a calm smile on his face. Sodas reaction was cute. 

Kaz stared at him for a moment, mouth hanging open. Gundham could almost see the gears turning in his mind. "So we are not so different as we once thought" gundham spoke to break the silence. 

"I- yeah- sorry just... taking everything in" Kazuichi ran a hand through his hair.   
Gundham placed a strong hand on the others inner knee, making Soda flush. "I will not speak of this to anyone.. that's a promise." 

"Thank you man-" Soda pulled the other into a tight hug, surprising Gundham at first. But he soon felt a warmth, he wrapped his arms around the smaller male he had begun to grow so close to. They held each other for a few moments in an nice silence. Both disappointed when they had to pull away. Gundham still kept them close though, he held Kaz's hands in his own, his thumb rubbing over each of his knuckles. The moment was so beautiful, neither wanted to ruin it. 

They sat there and softly talked about nothing for hours, about their sexuality and how they discovered, about crushes and relationships in the past. 

They ended up watching the sunset together, they had been there for so long, but they didn't mind.


	5. Scared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Watch me try and fail to write a bit of angst🤪

Hollyyyy shittttt  
Kaz was basically melting 

The memories of him and Gundham from the day before played on loop in his mind. As much as he hated to admit it, that bastard was all he could think about. He paced around his cottage, head in his hands.   
God he was so stupid... and cool. His sick clothing that made him look like a hot supervillain, his rough hands that he wished would touch him again, his different coloured eyes and his super sexy scar- FUCK. 

He thought about their day at the beach yesterday. 

The talking, the hand holding and

Kaz had came out to him. 

It was all hitting him like a pile of bricks just now, Gundham was the first person he'd ever came out to. "GGAH!" He hit his head with his hands and messed up his hair in frustration. How could he be so vulnerable in front of someone he just started talking to a few days ago? He started regretting everything, the worry's and anxiety got to him. 

What if Gundham tells everyone? What will they think of you then? 

He couldn't help but let the poisonous thoughts infect his mind. Soda didn't go to the cafeteria that morning, just ignore Gundham until he goes away, you'll be alone again, you can put the mask back on and pretend to be someone else.   
Things had to go back to the way they were before. 

Of course ignoring Gundham was the last thing he wanted to do but it was safer... he could never confess.

Kaz couldn't spend one more second in his cottage trapped with his own thoughts so he took a walk. He walked slowly down the boardwalk staring at his feet, he felt like shit. 

"Mortal kazuichi!"

Shit. 

Gundham ran up to him, panting a bit. Seriously how does he survive in that many layers on this island? Suddenly thoughts of Gundham shirtless at the beach entered Kazuichis mind, he desperately tried to ignore them.   
"Our paths didnt cross at breakfast, why is that?" Gundham asked, he sounded genuinely upset he didn't get to see him. "I-I I.... gotta go." Kaz said coldly, he spun around and walked fast away from Gundham. 

But Gundham just ran after him again, not giving up. "Mortal! What is the meaning of this?!" He said in his godly tone, starting to get angry. "Look man!" Kazuichi snapped around, tears already forming in the corners of his eyes. "Just.. leave me alone ok?" His voice starting to break near the end. And with that he was gone, and this time Gundham didn't follow. It broke kaz's heart. 

Soda went back to the beach, he didn't chose to it's just where his legs took him. He walked along the shore as more thoughts of Gundham consumed him. He remembered them, here, yesterday 

"I will not speak of this to anyone.. that's a promise." 

Could he really trust Gundham? He really really wanted to but he was just so scared. His sweet, low, soothing voice filled his mind completely. 

"I do not understand why female mortals interest you..."

They don't...

"I had a pleasant time as well, perhaps you arent so bad... for a mortal"

... you do.


	6. Your mortal

What did he do wrong? Gundham grudgingly walked back to his cottage after being told to leave by Kazuichi. His eyebrows furrowed, he concentrated, thinking of something wrong he had said or something bad he might of done. 

But he could think of nothing, so why was Kazuichi mad at him? Gundham didn't want to say it, but it hurt. He really cared for Soda, he was even planning on confessing his feelings this day. But now he was going to spend all day sulking in his cottage. 

He really did begin to have strong feelings for the foolish mortal. The way he would so passionately talk about something as to where he's almost screaming, Gundham admired it. He would do anything for those he cared about, how he can fix just about anything with his mere tools and hands. He could feel his facade melt away a bit more each time the boy gave him a sharped toothed smile. 

Gundham stuffed his flushed face in his hands, he really had fallen for him hadn't he?

Gundham flopped down on his bed, looking to his hamsters in his hands for help.   
"What could I have done wrong my dark devas?"  
"Perhaps I've been cruel?"  
"Or perhaps dark prince Kazuichi had just lost interest in me.."

But they didn't respond, just sat and stared at him. He cuddled them close and he began to feel tears form in his eyes. When everything went wrong and the world crashed down around him his devas were always there for him. 

•••

Gundham had decided he'd sulked enough, he felt weak, pathetic, he pitied himself. The walls felt like they were closing in and suffocating him. He had to get out of this cottage. 

In the mirror he fixed his scarf, he didn't look the best. Hair messy and red eyes from crying. After staring for a little while longer he headed for the door. 

It wasn't night yet, but it was a little dark. He stepped out and closed his eyes, taking deep breathes to try and calm himself. He felt a light breeze wash over him. When he opened his eyes he suddenly noticed

Kazuichi 

Standing in front of him, just there, staring at him. 

"Gundham..." Kazuichi stepped foreword cautiously. Gundham was ready for it, ready for Soda to tell him their friendship was over. 

"You're here to tell me we can no longer spend time together." Gundham said coldly, but inside it hurt, he wanted to cry again.  
"It's fine. But just answer me this, why? What sin did I commit to deserve such punishment?" Gundham looked him right in the eyes. 

"What did I do to deserve to lose one of the only friends I've ever had?! I am so FOOLISH to have even began to think you liked me. It was laughable for me to believe you felt the same!" Gundham had began to shout, and tears fell down his face. He looked at the floor, he didn't want to be seen like this. 

Sodas expression softened, he approached Gundham so carefully like he was trying not to break him. 

He put one hand on his upper arm, causing Gundham to snap his head back up to him. His facial expression broke Sodas heart. "God..." he softly brought his other hand to hold Gundhams face.   
"You can be so stupid, yknow that man?"

He leaned in, and kissed Gundham. 

Gundham froze in shock  
He grabbed both sides of the boys face and pushed them even closer together, kissing him back with such passion. He tried his best not to stumble, but his legs felt so weak, It all felt so nice, Kazuichis hand on his face, it reminded him of the first night they spent together when he was admiring his scar. More tears fell from Gundham, tears of pure happiness and bliss. This is all he ever wanted and he couldn't believe it was reality. Not being able to hold it back he grinned so wide, which broke the kiss.   
Kaz giggled, they still held eachother in their hands, foreheads pressed together. 

"Someone's happy, am I really that good of a kisser?" He joked, smiling nearly as big as Gundham. He replied by kissing him again, both smiling into the kiss. 

Kazuichi broke it to look at Gundham in the eyes, he cupped his beautiful face with both hands, wiping off the tears with thumbs. 

"I really, really like you"

"I like you aswell... you mortal"

"Your mortal"


	7. Boyfriends?

Soda couldn't believe he'd done that but he was SO glad he did  
Gundham had walked kaz back to his cottage after their nice moment. It was darker now, no one was around. Soda couldn't resist, he grabbed his scarf and pulled him in for another kiss. Gundham was a really good kisser ok? 

When he sadly had to pull away Gundham was smiling again which was adorable. Soda just stared at the beautiful man in front of him not letting go of his scarf. "I-I suppose I should be going-" Gundham stuttered, kaz could tell he'd caught him off guard which made him smirk. "Or you could... stay?" Soda gave him his best puppy dog eyes, he really didn't want Gundham to leave. 

"I suppose.. that is also a possibility" Gundham avoided eye contact and kaz could notice him blushing a bit. He laughed "YES! Then cmon!" He pulled Gundham into his cottage and sat him down on his bed. He unzipped his jumpsuit to get more comfortable, underneath he was wearing a black tank top and shorts. Soda ruffled through some drawers "you probably want some PJs right?"   
Gundham didn't wear pyjamas often but he still accepted the offer. 

Soda found him some fuzzy pants and another one of his black tank tops... yes he had shirts in there but he wanted to see Gundham in this. ...shut up.   
Kaz handed him the clothes, Gundham stood up and took off his scarf, jacket, shirt- "WOAH MAN HEY!" Kazuichi blushed furiously, pushing Gundhams hands down that were mid taking his shirt off. 

"What- w- what the fuck are you doing?!" 

"I'm merely getting changed?" Gundham looked at him with confusion. Soda sighed in response "just- go in the washroom alright!" He pushed Gundham into the washroom and shut the door, still very much blushing. He flopped down on his bed and covered his face with his hands. Would Gundham really have just fully undressed if he didn't stop him- no! Now is not the time for your perverted thoughts!

Gundham came out of the washroom with his old clothes in hand. That shirt.. hugged him a lot more than he expected- I guess kaz was smaller- god it was basically a crop top on him and the way it was so tight on his chest-  
"Where shall I put my clothes?"   
"What? Huh? OH! Just.. anywhere, on the floor is fine" Soda tried to stop his staring as Gundham joined him on the bed, he layed down next to him.   
They stared at the ceiling in silence for a second. 

"Why did you ignore me?" Gundham broke the silence. 

Kaz saw this coming, he sighed. "I was scared. Scared of how I felt about you and scared of what others might think" 

"What the others might think?" 

"Yeah what'd they'd say if you... and me were together... like this" Soda hand motioned between the two. 

"Why do you care of what insignificant mortals say! If you are not living by your own rules but rules others make for you? Then that is not a life worth living!"

He was right... Gundham was right. Soda looked over at him, why did soda care what other people thought? He liked Gundham and he wanted to be with him  
Kaz moved closer to kiss him again, his hand returning to his face, thumb rubbing his jaw. He pulled away and looked Gundham straight in the eyes 

"Gundham, will you be my boyfriend?"

Gundhams eyes widened but he soon smiled 

"I accept!"

Gundham didn't know much about relationships but he knew he liked Kazuichi and was willing to try 'boyfriending' for him. 

Kaz gave him the biggest smile and threw himself at Gundham. Landing on top of him and wrapping his arms around him. Making the bed bounce and creak with them. He laughed "Hell yes!" Gundham couldn't help but laugh as well, kissing Kazuichi once again. 

Kaz rest his head on Gundhams chest, his arms still holding them close. Gundhams arms were also around Kazuichi, his hands rubbing circles on the exposed area of Sodas back.   
Gundham broke the silence   
"What exactly... do 'boyfriends' do...?"   
Kaz chuckled, Gundham being clueless was really cute. He remembered that Gundham had never been in a relationship before, Kaz was his first boyfriend! Well Gundham was his first boyfriend too but he had been in relationships in the past... with girls. 

"We can do whatever you want to do man! But uhh relationships sometimes have kissing, cuddling, holding hands, uhh touching and... sex" Kaz said the last part quietly, he could feel his face burning up.

"Touching?" Gundham repeated cocking his head. Ok maybe he didn't hear the sex part! Kaz sighed in relief, he didn't want Gundham to think he was creepy and immediately break up with him. 

He rested on his hands, looking up at Gundham "y-yeah touching... l-like you touch the other persons body and it feels... good" 

"Mortals do not usually have the chance to lay a finger on me because if they do their skin will fade to ash!" He gave his evil laugh "But you have proven yourself quite worthy... I will allow you to touch the great Gundham tanaka!" 

Kaz blushed, he wanted him to touch him? Shit, he didn't know if he was ready for this... but that tight shirt had been taunting him all night. "U-uh yeah sure man"  
Soda sat up on Gundhams lap and Gundham leaned against the bed headboard, his eyes following Kazuichis every move, curious. Kaz was very nervous, he didn't know what he was doing! 

I guess.. I should just touch him how I'd like him to touch me

Sodas face was steaming, he first went in easy with a kiss, his hands caressing his face. They slowly began to make out and kaz's hands moved down his sharp jawline and neck. He felt around his collar bones which were very fucking hot. He felt his shoulders and strong arms, he didn't know how the hell this guy was this strong, he'd never seen Gundham do exercise in his life. 

"I-I like your muscles" Kaz whimpered out, then proceeded to mentally slap himself in the face. Gundham let out a low chuckle "Thank you my love" he stared at Kaz with the biggest smirk on his face. Sodas got even more flustered and his hands started to shake. Why was he like this? He'd always been so confident in past relationships, but something about Gundham... he was so intimidating, yet he was touching him like this, it almost felt wrong, like he wasn't allowed. 

He felt Gundham grab onto his chin and lift his face close to his "don't be frightened my paramour, you are doing so well~" Kaz blushed at the praise, he couldn't speak, if he did he would only embarrass himself. So he continued his hands down Gundhams arm the best he could. His fingers felt over each faded scratch, he held Gundhams hand, and rubbed over his tough knuckles with his thumb, it reminded him of the first night they spent together.   
Kaz's hands moved to his stomach, the tips of his fingers going under his shirt. He looked up at Gundham

"can I?" 

"Please"

He slowly took off Gundhams shirt and just stared god he was beautiful "god you're beautiful" it was Gundhams turn to blush, he had no scarf to hide under, he just placed his hand over his face and looked away. Kaz giggled and ran his hands up Gundhams sides. "And cute too~" Seeing Gundham so flustered brought back Sodas confidence.   
He put his hands on Gundhams chest which he loved so much, he leaned down to kiss the skin making Gundham blush more. Kaz kissed his way down to Gundhams v line then stopped, his head going back up to look at Gundham. 

"And that's w-when you would go further... down there" Kaz explained. 

Gundham looked upset and confused "and are you not going to continue?" 

Fuck he wanted him to! "U-uh n-not right now! But y-yes I will... soon" Gundham smiled. "Damn you horny bastard-" Soda grumbled under his breath but he couldn't help but chuckle. 

"It's late as hell, let's sleep for now" he curled up in front of him, making Gundham the big spoon. Which he would happily be, he wrapped his arms around Soda. Kaz closed his eyes a smiled getting comfortable, then he suddenly felt Gundhams hands go under his shirt and he flinched. "It seems unfair I don't get a turn" he said lowly in his ear, making Soda shiver. He wasn't complaining, it felt ... really nice. 

Gundham slowly felt around his stomach, chest and back. The way his fingers moved was so gentle and relaxing that Soda soon fell asleep. He couldn't be happier


	8. Be brave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Povs are kinda all over the place, hope it's not too confusing! :')

Gundham awoke with Kazuichi in his arms, he smiled. 

All the memories from last night came to him, it was so new but wonderful, he was so happy to be Kaz's boyfriend. He knew nothing about being in a relationship, he used to think he was above all the mortals who felt the need to be loved, but with Kazuichi it was different. Gundham was experiencing so many new emotions and it was scary yes, but he knew Kazuichi was there to help him through it. 

His hands were still under Sodas shirt from last night, his skin was so warm. Gundham buried his face in Kazuichis neck and softly continued to massage his sides and chest. Kaz began to stir and wake up. He jerked and stared at Gundham wide eyed "WHA! W-what are you! ... oh... ohhhh" he stared to remember last night and laid back down. Gundham just chuckled into his neck, kissing it. Which he had learned from Kazuichi kissing his neck the other night. 

"Mmmm" Kaz relaxed and cuddled more into Gundham, he wasn't used to it but this was really nice to wake up to. 

"Goodmorning my mortal" Kaz could feel Gundham smile. Kaz laughed "goodmorning loser" Soda turned around to kiss Gundham. This kissing was also new to the god, but Kazuichi seemed to think he was good at it, he kissed him back. 

"We will be exiting the same cottage and walking to the meeting area together, does this make you feel unease?" 

"No... I think I'm ready. I mean let's not announce anythin yet but let people think what they wanna think" Kaz smiled up at Gundham. 

Gundham gave him a warm smile back, he knew Kaz was a bit hesitant on telling the rest of the island they were romantically involved. Gundham showed no shame, whenever anyone would ask about his sexuality he would be open about it, he simply did not care. But... he think he understood what Kazuichi was going through. 

"Hey! So are we going or just cuddling all day?" Kaz giggled. 

"Of course, let us be on our way" they both got out of bed, Kazuichi forgot Gundham wasn't wearing a shirt and immediately blushed and looked away. He caught Gundhams attention, "what is the matter?" Kaz motioned to him "you.. -not wearing- Shirt-" he stuttered out, a hand covering his mouth.   
Gundham smirked "hahaha, I do not understand why you are so entranced with my body" he moved over to Kazuichi, who blushed even more. Gundham took his chin in his hand, their faces inches apart "but it's cute~" 

After more of Gundhams new found talent called flirting and Kaz's stuttering the two finally left for the restaurant.   
They walked hand in hand down the boardwalk, Gundham could feels Kaz's hands sweating. He was nervous. He gave his hand a gentle squeeze as an attempt to reassure him, kaz smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!!  
> Ok short chapter but YALL- I was thinking of drawing a comic for this fanfic and I could add the comic in in each chapter :D of course that would only work on wattpad though, but I’m gonna do it!


	9. Not so bad

The two boys walked hand in hand to the restaurant. This was a first big step for Kaz. They walk in and go to sit at the table they sat at a few days ago. Kaz could notice some weird stares but people were only staring because two guys who used to hate eachother are now getting along right?

Gundham helped and reassured him the whole way through, it made kaz melt, he was so lucky. They ate breakfast together and when they were ready to leave their hands connected again. It made Soda feel so safe, Gundham made him feel safe. 

"Hello you two!"

Shit. Sonia appeared out of nowhere in front of the two, she was happy and bubbly as usual. 

Gundham and Sonia chatted for a bit, but Soda fazed it out. He stared at the girl who he used to do anything for, the one he would die to be with, the one he'd stare at in his free time and dream about at night. All those feelings... just didn't exist anymore. That was so crazy to him 

"So! You two seem to be getting aloonnngg !" She smiled looking down at their interlocked hands then back up at them.   
Kaz started to sweat, "uhh y-yea I guess Gundhams not so bad ahah-" he said awkwardly, scratching the back of his neck. Gundham nodded along. "Kazuichi has proven himself worthy"   
She clapped her hands together bouncing up and down a bit 

"Well that just makes me so happy! I just knew you two were made for eachother!" And with that she skipped away. Soda had no idea if she suspected anything or not...  
The two walked out of the building and walked along the boardwalk to Gundhams cottage, which is where they had chose to spend their day together... a place alone. 

" 'I guess Gundhams not so bad?' "  
He mocked what Kaz had said earlier, giving him a shit eating grin. Kaz rolled his eyes but couldn't help but smile "yeah yeah you're not the worst!" He joked, jabbing Gundham with his elbow. "You're right, I am in fact,,, the best!" He struck his goofy pose that Kazuichi loved so much. 

Soda snorted "yeah sure man, keep telling yourself that!" Gundham just stared into Kazuichi " I want you to say it." Kaz looked at him "w-what?"   
Gundham jabbed him with his elbow just like how he did "I demand you to say- Gundham tanaka... my boyfriend.. is the best!!!" Kaz blushed "cmon man you already know I like ya!-" "say it" Gundham stared at him patiently, he didn't blink and it was starting to freak him out. 

"Alright alright!" He put his hands up in defeat "Gundham tanaka... MY boyfriend.. is the best" Gundham smiled wide, and laughed his signature laugh.   
"Good boy"

Fuck. Kaz could feel his whole body heat up, he was wide eyed. Shit he didn't expect that, fuck and it sounded so nice in Gundhams deep voice... images filled his mind where Gundham was calling him a good boy except.. they both had a lot less clothes on. Fuck. Did he seriously have a boner right now? 

Kaz did he best to put his hands in front of his crotch. Gundham just smirked and looked at him with curiosity.   
They finally got to Gundhams cottage which felt like painfully years for Kazuichi. 

Gundham swung open the door "devas! I have returned!" The creatures jumped on him and he held them close and laughed, it was extremely fucking adorable. They both sat on the bed, Gundham handed Kaz a hamster which he hesitantly took. He was a tiny bit afraid of the things but there were cute... he rubbed the top of his head with his finger and smiled softly. Gundham was just staring at him with love.

"You two appear to be getting along!"   
"Yeah these little guys aren't so bad!" Kaz smiled and handed the hamster back to the breeder. 

Kaz leaned back on his hands watching Gundham play with the devas "they're pretty fuckin cute-" Soda smirked "but not as cute as you"   
Gundham froze, then immediately stuffed his red face into his scarf. Kazuichi laughed, he moved closer and slowly pulled down the scarf. "Hey.." Gundham was still flustered, his eyebrows furrowed together. Kaz took his warm face in his hands

"I mean it! You are so cute~" he then leaned in to gently kiss him. 

Y'all should I make the next chapter the smut chapter? Or is it too fast ?!😳😳😳


	10. Let me show you~

Smu...smut...💀  
Y'all I am NOT saying 'manhood' or 'member' ok? It's dick. 

Kaz continued to kiss his boyfriend, slowly making out with him. He pushed Gundham down onto the bed softly, a hand on his chest. Gundham rest his hands on kazs hips as he climbed on top of Gundham.   
Fuck he wanted him  
"Fuck I want you" he gasped out between kisses. "You want me to what?" Gundham questioned, looking genuinely confused, even cocking his head a bit to the side. Goddammit he's adorable 

Kaz knew that Gundham knew nothing about relationships but he was ok with it, happy even, he got to guide Gundham through it. And it is kinda funny how oblivious he is sometimes. 

"Do you..want to go further this time?" He tried to say more obvious, Kaz looked Gundham up and down, biting his lip.   
Gundhams eyes widened as he realized what he was saying. "Oh I see!" Kaz looked at him in the eyes anxious for the answer, it was obviously ok if he said no! But he'd have to make some excuse to leave so he could deal with his problem, or jack off to Gundham in his own bathroom. Yeah fuck no. 

"Yes."  
Kazs mouth fell open but it soon turned into a grin "ok hell yeah let's go!" He said as he took off his hat and went to remove Gundhams scarf. Before he could Gundham flipped them over quickly, leaving Kaz shocked and back on the bed. Gundham towered over him, his hands pinning kazuichis,   
"you are not worthy to be on top of the great Gundham tanaka! I will be the one in charge here..." Gundham grinned and laughed. But it still made Kaz heat up and twitch. Gundham on top was hot. 

"B-but you don't even know what you're doing man!" Kaz said, referencing that Gundham had never had sex. I mean Kaz HAD but only with a girl or two and it was real shitty.   
Gundham began to take off his coat, he was sitting on Kaz right above his crotch, making him very nervous. "I've done... research"  
Kazs eyes widened and he grinned probably the biggest he ever had "woa-ho-ho! You watched porn without me!? Damn dude you gotta invite me next time!" Gundham only blushed in response, hiding in his scarf until he realized he had to take it off. 

With one hand still on kazs wrist Gundham leant down to kiss him once again, his other hand cupping his face. Then slowly moving down just like Kaz had done the previous night.  
Though he was less nervous then Kaz was. 

Gundham moved down to kiss Sodas neck while his other hand zipped his jumpsuit zipper down. He started to bite and lick making Kaz whimper. Gundham only detached when he had to take kazuichis shirt off then went right back to leaving marks on his boyfriend. "A-ah! Gundham! I'm gonna- I'm gonna have to hide these!" Kaz could only feel Gundham smirk against his neck. "Good. Those mortals will know youre mine. Not queen sonias, mine."

Kaz shivered he could feel his whole body heating up, fuck Gundham was so hot. 

The dark lords hands explored all around Kaz. Those rough, big hands that Soda loved so damn much. Gundham trailed his kisses down to his chest but unlike Kaz did he licked over Sodas nipple which surprised him "Ah!" Gundhams confidence only grew everytime he heard one of kazuichis noises. He started to suck on one, his hands still roaming softly. One eventually found his other nipple and played with it as well. Kazuichi moaned "fffuck-" he'd never felt anything like this before, like sure he'd had sex but he'd usually just rush to the yknow part. But the way it felt like Gundham was worshiping every inch of his body, it felt so fucking good. 

Gundham got down to his v line, where Kaz had gotten to the other night. He gulped. Gundham suddenly looked a little nervous "what is my mission now?" He asked sitting up on kazs lap. "Well f-first you can fuckin take off that shirt please-" Kaz but his lip, looking at Gundham up and down. Gundham let out a low chuckle and slowly took off his shirt then unbuckled his jeans. Kaz only watched with wide eyes.   
But when he took off his jeans he had no boxers underneath. "WOAH h-h-holy fuck dude!" 

"Is there a problem?" Gundham asked, so unfazed, while Kaz was a flustered mess "you-you dont wear underwear???" Gundham went back to focusing on removing Sodas clothes, taking off the remainder of his jumpsuit "I do not see the need." Kaz couldn't help but stare fffuck he was really big and Kaz could only feel his own growing. He bit his lip.   
Gundham tanaka was completely naked and sitting on his lap. Holy fuck. 

Gundham had gotten to his boxers. "I'm not sure of what to do next"   
"What about all your research huh?"   
"I-it was different!"  
Kaz laughed and sat up putting his hand on Gundhams cheek making him smile. "Dont worry ok? We can figure this out, and it doesn't have to be perfect either" he kissed Gundham softly and laid him down on the bed. Gundham looked confused "let me show you something" Kaz smirked and moved down. 

He massaged Gundhams hips and moved his head to Gundhams dick. He looked back up at his boyfriend who was watching in curiosity. So cute.   
His hands moved down to his inner thighs and he licked the tip, making Gundham flinch "mm!!" Gundham clenched his fists and attempted to keep his mouth shut as Kaz took him all in his mouth. 

Soda had gotten blowjobs but never given them so he barely knew what he was doing. But Gundham seemed to enjoy it so he didn't stop, licking the underside of his dick while his hands squeezed Gundhams thighs.   
Gundham couldn't hold back his moans anymore, and let out low groans that Kaz found ssso hot. "Oh! Gods!" Gundham grunted throwing his head back. 

Soda sucked and moved his head more, wanting to hear more of Gundham. "Nggh!" Gundham grabbed kazs hair roughly and forced him to take more of him in. The hair pulling made Kaz moan around gundhams dick sending shivers through both of them. 

Gundham had enough of being bottom, he flipped them over once again and thrusted down into kazuichis mouth, making him gag. He yanked his hair up roughly and Kaz loved every second of it. "Good boy~" Gundham grunted, making Kaz moan again, which felt so good. Gundham was getting carried away, being so rough with him but Kaz didn't mind this was like a dream. Gundham soon came in his mouth. 

Kaz rest on his elbows, wiping the come from his lips "did you like that doll?" He laughed, smirking. He looked up at Gundham who was basically sitting on his chest. His hair was a bit messy, his face red and he was panting. In other words he looked gorgeous. Gundham leaned down to take kazs face in his hand. "Oh I'm not finished with you just yet"  
That made Kaz swallow, and made him all excited and tingly. 

He tugged at kazuichis boxers with what Kaz could only describe as an evil smile on his face. "This part I know quite well"   
Kaz bit his lip and Gundham lined up.  
Gundham massaged kazuichis inner thighs softly to calm him from the pain. "It will soon feel good my love, do not fret" Soda could only grunt in response.

Kaz remembered to when they were enemies, if someone told him back then that Gundham tanaka would fuck him in the ass, oh god. They've come so far together, Kaz had fallen for a stupid emo breeder who he loved so much. He loved him. 

"G-Gundham I-" Soda tried to speak through breaths. Gundham thrust into him slowly, his hands tight around Sodas hips "what is it my love?" He asked deeply, still continuing. "I.. I love you" Kaz grabbed the sheets and he smiled, god it all felt so good. 

Gundham stopped for a second to look up at Kaz, his eyes studied his face for any signs of trickery. But the look on his face was so, he looked so happy. "I love you too" Gundham whispered.   
"I love you too" he repeated, loud enough for Kaz to hear. Soda smiled even wider. Gundham continued to slam into him he moved up to kiss Kaz and both boys moaned into the kiss. 

Gundham had never said I love you to anyone before everything with Kazuichi Was so new, so exciting. He wanted to spend all the years he had with this mortal. As they roughly made out, they both eventually came together, repeating a few more soft I love yous as they calmed down. 

Gundham sat up "I am going to shower, do you wish to join me?" He smirked. Kaz scrambled to his feet following Gundham into the bathroom "f-fuck yeah!" 

Um heyyy againnn😀  
I kinda hate this but idk how to make it better :( suggestions maybe?  
I'm still not great at writing smut but I hope you guys like it! Thank you for all the support so far   
1500 words💀


End file.
